Into The Night
by Shedao
Summary: What if Harry had asked Ginny to attend the Yule Ball with him?


As the tables cleared and it was announced that it was the time he had awaited with trepidation, Harry reflected on how he had

As the tables cleared and it was announced that it was the time he had awaited with trepidation, Harry reflected on how he had ended up where he was.

Harry Gaped at Professor McGonagall in shock. "What do you mean, 'the Champions will start the Ball?'"

"It's self-explanatory, Potter," replied McGonagall. "You will need to find a partner as you and your fellow Champions will be opening the dancing."

Harry stared after her as she walked away and then said quietly to himself, "Where am I going to find a partner?" Harry was thinking on this question as he proceeded back to the Gryffindor common room, and so never noticed that his path had become suddenly blocked. He tumbled to the floor in a jumble of limbs, robes, and books, and as he began to sort himself out he noticed who he knocked over because of his inattention. "Ginny, are you alright?" he asked as he went to help her to her feet and to gather her books.

"I'm fine, nothing bruised or broken," she replied as she took the books he was handing to her.

It was right then, as his hands touched hers, that he suddenly realized something. It occurred to him that he had been a complete git. Here was a girl who had gotten herself into a deadly situation in her first year because she liked him and he ignored her. And as soon as he helped her out of her predicament what did he do? He went right back to ignoring her. But right then, at that moment something in his mind was telling him that he needed to change that. Before he realized what he was doing, the words just slipped out, "Gin do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

He saw a look of shock and confusion cross her face as she replied, "What brought _that_ to your mind?"

He blushed and looked at his feet as he sheepishly answered. "Well, as a Champion I'll have to start the dancing, and as a third-year I know you would need a partner of fourth year or above to attend, and I just thought…but if you don't want to…I'll, I'll understand." He was completely embarrassed. What would she think of him? That he was taking her out of pity? That, maybe she was a last resort? He was so wrapped up in these thought that he barely heard her respond.

"Sure, Harry, I'd love to. But why me?" Oh lord, she wanted to go with him, she would go with him to the ends of the earth; but she needed to know why _he_ wanted to go with her. After all he had ignored her for the last year and a half. She wasn't looking for a one time thing asked out of desperation. She wanted more, she wanted him.

His face lit up as he answered, "Well, you're my best mate's sister. If anyone would say yes because they wanted to go with me, Harry, and not me, the Champion-and-Boy-Who-Lived, it would be you. So, you'll really go with me? That's great!" Then his face fell as he recalled one small, significant detail. "Oh, wait…"

Ginny looked at him with concern written across her features, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry again looked straight at the floor as he could feel his face heating up. "I…uh…I don't know how to dance," he got out

in a rush.

"You know, that's one of the things I like about you," Ginny replied with a smile. "You can take on a basilisk or a dragon and not get flustered, but a little thing like not being able to dance and you think the world is gonna end. I'll talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow and see if she can give us some lessons."

As he led Ginny onto the dance floor and prepared for the first song he looked into her eyes and he saw it.

_Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled outta me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to Dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

He looked into her deep brown eyes as they began to move and saw the fire that burned in her soul. It was this fire that was embodied in her flaming hair, this fire that led her to pour her soul into a diary, this fire that had fallen in love with him. He was taken aback at first by how strong that fire was, how hot it burned, but then he realized that the fire wasn't hers alone. He began to realize that part of the fire in her eyes was a reflection of what burned in his own green eyes. He realized now why he had pursued Cho, why he was restless in spirit. It wasn't Cho in particular he desired, although she was quite cute, it was a desire to have someone he could love who would love him back equally. It was a desire for _her_.

She had been there in the chamber after he survived the basilisk and Tom Riddle. She had given up her crush on him, but she hadn't given up on him. Instead, she had fallen in love with him. She had a love for him that had survived even being ignored for so long, shunted aside as if it were all nothing. He began to realize at that moment that he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. He realized that her love would be his strength and support during the rest of this tournament, during his future confrontations with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry knew that Voldemort would be back someday, his visions and Trelawney's prediction told him that. He didn't know when he would have to face them, but he knew he wouldn't have to do it alone.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt by the look on our faces_

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move between you and I_

_We forgot where we were, we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

As all this flashed through his mind he was left with just one thought. He wanted it no other way. She saw something in his eyes but she was confused by it and couldn't understand quiet what it meant, at least until she heard his next words.

"I love you, Gin."

She stared at him in delighted shock. She didn't think to hear those words from him for a few years yet. She had hoped, but she had resigned herself to having to try dating other boys hoping he would wake up, but now…now she was thrilled. She moved as close to him as she could get, stretched her neck, and whispered into his ear. "I love you too, Potter. It took you long enough."

He was about to explain, when he saw the joy in her eyes. His words flew out of his mind as he dove, willingly and completely, into her magnificent brown eyes. Never again would they be alone. Never again would they have to fight their own battles. For they were in love and that love joined them.


End file.
